The Tears I've Cried
by DevilFawks
Summary: COMPLETE! It seems Fawkschan has some history with the band of seven, but why is Bankotsu pursuing her so strongly?I rewrote some of the BOS series
1. Chapter 1

**So here's another fic by Devilfawks**

**This time I have the plot all scoped out**

**Unlike with the vixens, the chpts. for this were all pre-written**

**I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this story besides Fawks-chan**

**ENJOY!**

The small child ran through the forest trying to escape the onii that pursued her. "Get back here you little treat!" _'Oh god! Please let me get away!'_ She tripped over an upturned root, falling to the ground. "There now, it won't hurt that much I promise" the demon cackled.

Just then a man swinging a giant halberd sliced the demon in half. She gazed up at him in shock, his long ebony hair fell down his back in a long braid, his teal blue eyes stared down at her, a mark shaped like a star graced his forehead. "You okay kid?" he asked. The girl nodded, "Are you human?" "What else would I be?" he asked helping her up off the ground.

"So, what's your name?"

"…Fawks…" The girl replied. "If you're all alone you could come with me"

The small child's eyes lit up. "You didn't tell me your name"

"My name? Oh it's Bankotsu"

* * *

"Hey guys!" The Inu-yasha group looked up to see Fawks flying on Yoko's back. The two landed gracefully beside them. "I've been looking all over for you people! Jeeze, I leave for two days and you folks are already getting into trouble!" 

"Great timing," Inu-yasha growled. "What's up with him?" Fawks asked. "He's just mad that the bad guys got away" Shippo shrugged. Inu-yasha bashed him on the head. "So who's the bad guy this time?" she asked.

"A group of specters who call themselves the band of seven" Miroku replied. Fawks froze, her eyes went wide. "Band of…seven…?"

'_Bankotsu…_'

_Flashback…_

Fawks-chan threw her giant turtle's shell, it spun around the four posts spinning back to it's master. But it struck Fawks in the side causing the young child to fall to her knees. "You missed, Fawks, sigh you must do it again" Renkotsu sighed in annoyance. "I think she's getting worse" Suikotsu said to Bankotsu. "Why don't you give up on the girl? She obviously can't do it" Jakotsu added.

Fawks sniffled, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her kimono. "Nonsense, if Fawks-chan can stare down Suikotsu she can master this technique" Bankotsu replied. Suikotsu gave an annoyed growl. Bankotsu picked up the kamekawa, walking over to Fawks. "Don't sweat it Fawks-chan, when you're older I'll make you my wife"

Fawks gave a toothy grin.

…_End flashback_

"I can't…help you with this…I was once one of the band of seven" The others stared at her in shock.

* * *

"I was six when I first found I could travel between the realms of time, one day, I was attacked by an onii. Bankotsu was the one who saved me" Fawks began. "He was my only friend, band of seven tolerated me, Jakotsu and Bankotsu were the only ones who liked me. Bankotsu used to joke, telling me he would take me as his wife when I was older, it kept me going, kept me striving for perfection, to get stronger, to be worthy of him. He lied to me, he told me that he and his 'brothers' were demon slayers and they only killed evil humans."

Tears began to well within her eyes. "I returned to them one day to find them… 'exterminating' a whole village. Everyone was dead, including the woman and children…I ran from them and I stayed away for a long time. When I came back, I was told the band of seven were killed and I went and prayed at their grave." The group stared at her in mild pity.

Cannon blasts disrupted the story, Ginkotsu, Reinkotsu, Jakotsu and Bankotsu appeared through the dust. "We just couldn't wait any longer, you shoulda heard Jakotsu whining like a girl…"Bankotsu began. His eyes went wide when they came upon Fawks. "It can't be, Fawks-chan is that really you!" "Inu-yasha, you and the others get outta here, I'll keep them busy" Fawks whispered.

He nodded grabbing Kagome and jumping away, Miroku and Sango mounted Kirara and flew away. "Fawks-chan! How long has it been? 10 years!" Bankotsu laughed. "I heard you all died, that's the only reason why I came back" She growled.

"Aah, don't be that way, that was a long time ago, haven't you forgiven me yet?" Bankotsu sighed. "I will NEVER forgive you for lying to me or for killing all those innocent people!" Fawks yelled. "Brother Bankotsu!" Jakotsu called. "Inu-yasha and the others are getting away!" "I got it!" He called, throwing his halberd at the retreating group.

Fawks threw her Kamekawa, knocking Banryu out of the sky. Bankotsu stared at her in shock, Fawks glared back at him. Bankotsu scowled, "How…could you!" "YOKO!" The giant Kitsune ran to her and she mounted, flying into the sky. "COME BACK HERE YOU TRAITOR!" he yelled, but was frozen by the look in her eyes.

Fawks gazed at him with a sad expression, tears running races down her face.

'_That…look…'_

_Flashback…_

"Heh heh heh that was fun" Suikotsu smirked. "Mmm, indeed" Kukotsu nodded. "We should be getting back to the lord, to collect our payment" Bankotsu said absently. "What's wrong Bankotsu? I've never seen you so adamant about leaving before, could it be the whelp?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu blushed. "So you DO have feelings for her" Mukotsu laughed. "SHUT UP!" Bankotsu growled. Behind him someone gasped, whirling around his eyes went wide when they met a pair of shocked green ones. Fawks stared in terror at the destroyed village.

"Please, Bankotsu…please tell me you didn't do this…" she pleaded. He looked down at the ground then off to the right. Fawks stared at him, shaking her head. She dropped her Kamekawa and ran. "Fawks wait!" Bankotsu yelled grabbing her arm when he finally caught up.

The look she gave him made his heart shatter in his chest, she pulled away and ran faster then a gazelle. Bankotsu simply stared after her. _'Fawks-chan…'_

…_End flashback_


	2. Broken Memories

Fawks sat a little ways from the cabin they had found, her chin buried in her knees, lost in thought. "What is troubling you, Koi?" Sessho-maru asked sitting down beside her. "Just some…bad memories…" she sighed.

_Flashback…_

Fawks hummed softly as she ran to the band of seven's hide out. _'I can't wait to show Bankotsu how well I've been doing with my Kamekawa, he'll be so proud of me!'_ She beamed with pride. Suddenly a mighty fire caught her attention. _'A village in trouble, it could be a demon!'_ Fawks ran in the direction of the fire, when she reached the village, she found her self frozen.

Countless bodies lay about the ground, woman and children hacked to pieces. Fawks gasped, she had never seen anything so brutal. _'Demons didn't do this…it was…men…!' _The sound of voices caught her attention, she ran toward the sound.

"So you DO have feelings for her"

"SHUT UP!"

Fawks gasped, Bankotsu whirled around to face her, his eyes going wide. "Please Bankotsu…please tell me you didn't do this…" Fawks pleaded. Bankotsu averted his gaze. Tears began to well within her eyes, she dropped her Kamekawa and ran from him.

…_End flashback_

Fawks buried her face in her knees, as to hide her tears. "You can not hide you tears, koi, for I can smell them" Sessho-maru replied. Fawks looked at him, blushing she gazed down at her lap. "I guess I'm just a big baby, huh?"

"No" Sessho-maru leaned over, wiping away her tears. She gazed at him, a small smile on her face. He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

"You never told me Fawks was with them!" Bankotsu yelled. "Forgive me, Bankotsu, I did not now you had history with the girl" the demon puppet replied. Bankotsu blushed, glaring at his feet. "You could pursue her…" 

Bankotsu's gaze snapped back to Naraku. "…Once you have her I could keep her trapped with in the barrier of mount Hakurei, that way Inu-yasha couldn't save her" Bankotsu nodded, "I wish to see her, but Inu-yasha and the others would make that difficult" With that he strode away. Naraku smirked, _'This way it will be easy to turn Sessho-maru against her…'_

* * *

"Hey Fawks…how are you feeling?" Kagome asked nervously. "Fine, why?" Fawks replied. "…No reason…" Kagome smiled. _'She acts like nothing happened; but the way she talked made it sound like she was in love with Bankotsu!'_ Suddenly there was an explosion. 

"Damn, it's the band of seven again!" Inu-yasha roared. The smoke covered the group, limiting their vision. Suddenly, Bankotsu swooped down and grabbed Fawks jumping back into the air. "What the hell Bankotsu!" Fawks yelled angrily. "Sorry, Fawks-chan, I have some questions and your friends would interfere" Bankotsu smirked, pinching the pressure point on her neck.

Fawks fell unconscious in his arms.

"Is everyone all right?" Inu-yasha asked. "Yeah, but Bankotsu kidnapped Fawks!" Kagome cried. "…You guys stay here, I'll rescue Fawks" Inu-yasha said, indignantly, he turned bounding off to the base of mount Hakurei.

**GASP!**

**OMFG!**

**Will Fawks be okay!**

**Will Inu-yasha save her!**

**And what about Sessh-Kun!**

**BUM! BUM! BUM!**

**cliff hanger!**

**Stick around and find out what happens!  
**


	3. Taken by force

**This chapter has a scene where things of a graphic nature are INSINUATED!**

**Nothing really bad!**

**If you can't tell what those things are by the title you are either too young or too stupid to read this**

**So SHOO**

**SHEILD YOUR YOUNG EYES!**

Fawks was awaken by the scent of spring water and flowers, opening her eyes, she found herself in a room of a castle. She was laying in a bed, her yukata was gone, replaced by a plain inner robe. _'Where the hell…?'_

"Yo"

Fawks turned to glare at the figure leaning against the open door to the outside corridor. Bankotsu's armor was gone, he was also dressed in a plain white robe. "What do you want, why the hell did you bring me here?" Fawks growled. "I told you I just want to talk…" He began, closing the door. He went down on his haunches, studying her with his teal blue eyes.

A soft smile came to his lips. "I taught you that trick remember? The one I used to knock you out…" Fawks glared at him for a long time. "Yeah…I remember…"

_Flashback…_

"Okay, Fawks-chan this is something I've never taught anyone else, not even my other brothers…" Bankotsu instructed. Little Fawks' eyes grew even bigger. "There's a special trick to render your opponent unconscious…"

"Oh, tell me big brother Bankotsu tell me!" Fawks cried. "Alright, alright, you see this…?" Bankotsu asked, pointing to a spot on his neck. The child nodded. "Well, there's a pressure point there so if you press or pinch there the victim will fall unconscious, here you try" The child tentatively pressed on the spot and Bankotsu fell over.

"Big brother, Bankotsu!" Fawks exclaimed. She sat on his chest, gazing down into his face. Suddenly, he sat up beginning to tickle the small girl. "I really had you going there, huh?" He taunted, not stopping his relentless tickling. "…Y…yes…big brother…!" Fawks managed between her fits of giggles.

…_End flashback_

"Tell me why, Bankotsu! Why did you kill all those innocent people! Why did you renounce me and become a mercenary!" Fawks yelled. "What in hell are you talking about! I never renounce you! I loved you, Fawks-chan" Bankotsu shot back.

Fawks gave him a shocked expression. Bankotsu's expression softened, "I always loved you, I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to take you as my wife when you were older" Fawks stared at him in shock. "I wanted the world for you, I wanted to be worthy of your love so I became a mercenary to gain land and money so you could live in comfort"

"Every thing I did, every step I took, I took for you. I did what those lords asked me to do because I was so much in love with you. I would've done any thing you wanted me to, I would've plucked the moon out of the sky just to see you smile!" Bankotsu sighed. Fawks gazed at her hands in her lap. "You never needed to make yourself worthy of me…"

"I loved you for just being you. For teaching me, helping me, believing in me when the others did not. That's why if I couldn't tell the difference between your lies and your truths…I would say every thing you just told me…was a lie" Fawks glared at him with her fiery emerald eyes. "I never wanted the world or the moon, all I wanted was for you to be there, to never lie to me or deceive me, to give me the love I lacked at home. But you betrayed me just like everyone else"

"You had always been a hero in my eyes, the prince come to rescue me from the burning tower that was my life. You destroyed that image the day I found you in the slaughtered village" Bankotsu looked away. "You broke my heart Bankotsu, in turn I grew to hate you"

"You said you would do anything for me, well here's something" Fawks growled, glaring at him more darkly. "Surrender your jewel shards to Inu-yasha and Kagome, then you and the rest of your 'brothers' can crawl back into the ground!" Bankotsu grabbed her arm pulling her so her face was spaces apart from his. His eyes seemed to glow with anger, with out another word he crushed his lips to hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Fawks found herself unable to move.

The next thing she knew, she was being shoved back down to the futon with Bankotsu on top of her. Reaching down, he ripped the fabric of the robe open. "Bankotsu stop!" Fawks cried, beginning to struggle. "You really don't want me to do you?"

Fawks' eyes shot open. "Please, Fawks-chan, I love you…don't fight me…" Bankotsu whispered huskily in her ear. Fawks struggles stilled, she pressed her hands firmly against his bare chest. Bankotsu's mouth found her neck, he began to nibble and suck at the skin. Fawks shut her eyes tightly, tears spilling out over her lids.

'_I don't want it…any of it! But…I can't…stop myself…I can't force him off…'_


	4. Aftermath

Bankotsu sat on the futon across from Fawks, she lay there like a limp doll. Her now empty green eyes gazed into the wall, her back to him. "You're not a virgin…" he began. Fawks curled up into a ball, "No…" "Who have you been with?" Bankotsu asked.

"…Sessho-maru…" Fawks sighed. Bankotsu clenched his teeth in anger, "…Sessho-maru" He rose to his feet pulling back on his robe, Fawks turned slightly to look at him. Bankotsu tied the robe closed turning to gaze down at the young woman. "Your clothes are over there" He gestured to the dark pile in the corner of the room.

Without another word he strode to the door he had came in and disappeared into the outside corridor. Fawks sat up, pulling the blanket to her chest, a shamed blush painted her cheeks, tears threaten to fall. _'…Sessho-maru…please forgive me…'_

* * *

"Damn!" Inu-yasha cursed as the barrier rejected him for the seventh time. "How the hell am I supposed to get through this?"

"I'm surprised to see you so close to the mountain, little brother"

Inu-yasha whirled around to glare at Sessho-maru. _'Damn, this is just what I need! When my half brother finds out the woman he loves was kidnapped by the one of the band of seven…' _

"So what are you doing here? You can't be looking for Naraku, if so the rest of your pack would be with you…" Sessho-maru noted. "I won't lie to you, Fawks was kidnapped by Bankotsu of the band of seven, I've come to get her back" Inu-yasha sighed knowing the trouble he was in. "What!" Sessho-maru growled. He grabbed Inu-yasha by the throat holding him high above himself.

"How could you let that happen! Are you too wrapped up with your own precious woman you can't even take care of your pack!" His eyes glowed red. "It wasn't like that, it's just…" Inu-yasha stopped talking, his eyes becoming focused on some thing behind them. Sessho-maru turned slightly to see what his brother was looking at. A figure was emerging from the mist, dropping the hanyou, his hand went to the Tokijin as he whirled around to face the creature.

His expression soften when he recognized the figure to be Fawks. He silently thanked the gods she had not been harmed. But as she emerged from the barrier of mount Hakurei, a disturbing scent came to his nose, Inu-yasha smelled it as well. _'That scent…please don't tell me he…!'_ The answer was plain on her face, her eyes were empty pools of green, she seemed to walk as if in a trance.

Fawks stopped in front of Sessho-maru, gazing into his eyes. "…I'm…sorry…" were the words she sighed before collapsing into his arms.

**Sorry about the short chapter.**

**But I needed it to be short to get my point across**


	5. Pain and sorrow of the truth

Fawks sat up straight in bed. "Shhh…calm down, it's okay now"

She turned to gaze at Kagome who was sitting beside her with her first aid kit. "What…?" Fawks began. "Inu-yasha and Sessho-maru brought you back with them…Fawks-chan…did Bankotsu…did he rape you?" Kagome whispered her question. Fawks stared into her lap, her hands gripping the blanket, she nodded slowly. _'It's not exactly a lie…'_

Kagome looked at her sadly, she got up beginning to leave the hut. "I'll be right back" Fawks watched her as she left, then her eyes fell back down to her lap. A tear fell on her hand. _'Please forgive me Sessho-maru…I've betrayed you…'_

* * *

The group looked up as Kagome emerged from the cabin. "How is Fawks-chan?" Miroku asked. "Not so good, she confirmed it, Bankotsu did force himself on her" 

"Poor girl…" Sango whispered. Sessho-maru rose to his feet. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked. "To find this Bankotsu fellow and kill him. It is my duty as her mate to protect her honor" Sessho-maru said beginning to walk away.

"I'll come with you…" Inu-yasha began. "NO" Sessho-maru growled. He turned his face so Inu-yasha could see his burning red eyes. "You have no right, she was in you care and you couldn't even protect her, you have no business in this" Without another word Sessho-maru took to the skies.

"That guy is really scary!" Shippo shivered. "But he does care for Fawks-chan" Sango noted. "Yeah…" Inu-yasha sighed. "I've never seen him so bent on protecting something so much…"

* * *

Bankotsu sat under a tree near mount Hakurei's spirit shield, his mind lost in memories. 

'_Big Brother Bankotsu!'_

He looked up to see the stoic demon lord stalking towards him, a smirk came to his lips. "It's about time…" Bankotsu rose to meet his opponent, Banryu slung over his shoulder. "I have come to make you pay for what you have done to Fawks" Sessho-maru growled, unsheathing Tokijin. "Heh, I guessed as much" Bankotsu replied.

The two clashed blades. "I'm just curious, what did Fawks tell you I did to her?" Bankotsu asked. "Do not play coy, you forced yourself on her!" Sessho-maru snarled. "Is that what she told you?" With that he forced the demon lord back.

"Just by looking at Fawks the other day I could tell she had gotten stronger, even strong enough to take me out…" Bankotsu noted lazily. Sessho-maru narrowed his gaze. "So answer me this, dog demon, how could a human such as I over power a girl with that much strength…unless she secretly wanted me to?" Sessho-maru's eyes widened. Saimyosho appeared from behind Bankotsu.

"Alright I'm coming" He called to them, then redirected his attention to Sessho-maru. "Chew on that for a while" With that he ran behind mount Hakurei's barrier.

* * *

Fawks sat in the field outside the hut, Yoko asleep in her lap as she gently stroked his fur. The sight of her mate caught her attention, she rose to greet him. "You weren't there when I got up, I was worried" Sessho-maru didn't reply, his gaze never met hers, not once. "Sessh-kun?" She asked. 

"…Why didn't you stop him, Fawks?"

Fawks froze at the question. Sessho-maru's gaze lifted to meet hers for the first time. "You had the power to kill him if you wanted to…why didn't you stop him?" Fawks looked away, "I…don't know…"

Sessho-maru felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart. "Please understand…I wanted to…but…my body wouldn't let me…" Fawks continued. Sessho-maru turned from her beginning to walk away, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Sessh-kun…" Fawks reached out to touch him.

"Don't…" he said quietly. "But…" Fawks reached out again. Sessho-maru slammed his fist into a tree, the tree creaked then toppled over. Fawks stood frozen with fear. "Don't…touch…me" he growled.

Fawks glance up at his face, his eyes were filled with such pain and sorrow. "Sessh-kun…I'm so sorry…" she whispered. "No need…" he replied walking off into the forest. "Sessh-kun, wait!" she called, but her cries fell on deaf ears. That was when she knew the extent of what she had done.

Fawks may have lost Sessho-maru forever, feeling a burning sensation on her neck, she watched in horror as her mating scar disappeared. Tears came to her eyes, she fell to her knees holding her head in her hands.

'_What have I done!'_

**Poor Fawks-chan!**

**Will she and Sessho-maru ever make up again!**

**Has he truly renounced her as his mate!**

**Stay tuned every body!**


	6. Broken Hearts

Sessho-maru walked along silently with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. "Lord Sessho-maru, you seem sad, did lady Fawks make you sad?" Rin asked innocently. Sessho-maru didn't reply, his eyes hidden in his bangs, his heart gave a throb of pain at the mention of the woman's name. "Silence Rin! Lord Sessho-maru obviously does not want to be bothered right now!" Jaken scolded.

"But master Jaken…"

"Listen to Jaken, Rin" Sessho-maru's voice echoed. Only it barely sounded like his voice anymore, not to him at least. The voice that had met his ears seemed hollow and colder then usual. "Hai, Sessho-maru-sama" Rin sighed dejectedly. Jaken stared up at his lord.

'_Oh, Lord Sessho-maru is in pain. Damn that wench, going out and sleeping with the enemy like some common whore! Breaking lord Sessho-maru's heart like that! Then again, my lord has been acting strangely. He didn't kill her, instead he merely renounced their mating, erasing his mark…but why?' _

* * *

"I'm going home for a few days, guys" Fawks smiled. "…Um…okay…" Kagome said. "I'm going to use the well, if it's alright with you, Kagome" 

"Fine…"

"Fawks, are you okay?" Sango asked. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, I just had a little spat with Sessho-maru, that's all, I need some time to myself" Fawks' smile saddened a bit. "Okay see you later" Kagome waved. "Bye!" Fawks said leaving the hut, jumping on Yoko's back and flying off.

"There's something fishy going on here…" Inu-yasha began. "Come now, Inu-yasha, Fawks deserves a little time off considering all she's been through" Miroku stated. "Yeah but her scent tells me she and Sessho-maru had more then just a little 'lover's quarrel'"

"What do you mean Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked. "Sessho-maru removed his mark"

"Mark? You mean his mating scar?" Sango asked. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "When demons mate, the male marks the female by biting them on the shoulder and the female marks the male the same way. This mark gives off a particular scent to other demons, telling the potential mates the male or female is off limits. The mark can also be removed as well, but only the males have the ability to do that"

"To remove the scar is to revoke the male's claim on the female. The female would have to have done something inexcusable to make the male revoke his claim" Sango explained. "Yeah and Sessho-maru revoked his claim on Fawks, meaning they had more then 'just a little spat'" Inu-yasha continued.

* * *

Fawks dismounted the Kitsune walking towards the bone eaters well. Sensing his master's distress, Yoko nudged her in the back, Fawks turned to smile at him, lovingly stroking his fur. Still, the sadness crept over her like an on coming storm, tears began to pool in her emerald eyes. Fawks pulled a jade necklace up over her head, she gazed at the carving of the dog before handing it to Yoko. "Can you…take this back to him for me?" 

The Kitsune took the necklace in his mouth by the string. Fawks sat on the edge of the well, gazing down into the abyss, tears ran races down her cheeks _'If you hate me so much…then I'll leave and never return…'_ With that last thought on mind Fawks jumped into the magical well.

**Poor Fawks-chan **

**She's so distraught**

**This is my first angst **

**How'd you like it so far!**

**R&R  
R&R  
R&R!**


	7. Going home

Sessho-maru looked up as the large Kitsune fox landed in front of him. "What do you want, I am no longer affiliated with your master"

The fox bent down dropped the necklace at his feet, Sessho-maru regarded it with mild surprise though he did not let it show. "Your master has returned to her own time?"

The Kitsune nodded. "…For good…?"

The Kitsune nodded again.

Sessho-maru felt a painful throb in his chest. _'That annoying pain again…is this what it feels like to have your heart broken?'_

* * *

Fawks sat out side at gym, huddled up by the gate. "What's up with Fawks? She seems so moody lately" Ayumi asked. 

"I heard it was because her boyfriend dumped her!" Eri replied

"This is Fawks we're talking about! Something like a little break up wouldn't get her down!" Ayumi shot back

"Yeah but she says she was really in love with him! Something really bad happened and he ditched her!" Eri said.

"I heard the break up was really emotional for the both of them, they were really in love with each other!" Yuka cut in.

"She can hear you, you know" Kagome sighed. She walked over to the moping Fawks-chan. "Some thing happened between you and Sessho-maru? Inu-yasha said he removed his mark from you and him as well" Kagome said quietly. Fawks didn't reply. "I'm your friend, Fawks-chan, you can talk to me…"

"It doesn't even matter anymore…" Fawks rose to her feet. "It's ironic, the girl who has been betrayed but the ones she thought she loved ends up betraying the one who loves her…" Kagome looked at her sadly. "…Maybe…maybe I was never meant to be loved by anyone" Fawks smiled sadly. "Don't say that, Fawks-chan!" Kagome objected.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" Fawks sighed walking away. Kagome watched as she left. _'Fawks-chan, are you gonna be alright?'_

**Sorry this chapters so short.**

**And despite popular thought**

**Fawks-chan is NOT going to kill herself!**

**Even if she tried she's not human so she wouldn't die**

**The devil fawks is going to take a break for a while**

**Hey! I've been up all night writing **

**Cut me some slack!**


	8. Realization

Sessho-maru sat against a tree, his eyes closed, he had left Rin and Jaken behind for some much needed time to himself. "What troubles you lord Sessho-maru?" Sessho-maru opened his eyes to gaze at the face peering at him from the opposite tree. "Why do you think I am troubled Bokusen'o?"

"I simply assumed, but now seeing that look in your eyes, I am sure of it"

Sessho-maru averted his gaze. "Tell me, Sessho-maru, is it a woman?" Bokusen'o asked. He did not reply, "Nothing escapes your keen eyes does it?"

"Heh, I simply know the look of a forlorn youth. So she broke your heart and you let her live, that's a first"

"I simply could not kill her, I felt if she were dead I would die to…" Sessho-maru replied. "Hmmm, it sounds like you are in love with this girl…"

"Feh, she betrayed me…I could never love a woman who would do such a thing…" Sessho-maru growled. "It seems she also suffers, in returning the trinket to you, she is trying to rid herself of your memory in order to stop the pain she feels deep with in her heart…" Bokusen'o advised. Sessho-maru didn't respond. "If you want her back, it's never to late…"

* * *

Miyako was alerted to her sister's arrival by the front door slamming shut. "Welcome home, Fawkeisha-chan, you've been gone for quite sometime. Father is away on a business trip" "Thanks sis…" Fawks mumbled, climbing up the stairs. Throwing herself down on the bed, she gazed up at the ceiling until her eyes fell closed.

* * *

_Fawks walked through some kind of garden, the flowers were all in bloom. "Mother!" She turned to see a small boy with grey hair and golden green eyes running towards her, one red stripe graced each cheek. "Mother, look, I picked these flowers for you!" he beamed holding up a beautiful bouquet. "Thank you, Myoshi, they're so beautiful" Fawks smiled down at the small child._

_The boy gave her a big toothy grin, his nose twitched and he sniffed the air. A tall figure was walking towards them. "Father's home!" The boy ran to the approaching figure, the figure lifted the child up into his arms. As the figure grew closer, Fawks could see that it was clearly Sessho-maru._

"_Welcome home, my love, I missed you" She smiled. Myoshi hugged the Taiyoukai around the neck. His cold golden eyes scanned over her. "How do you feel, koi?" _

"_I feel well today" Fawks smiled. Sessho-maru's hand came down to rest on her full stomach, feeling the life inside give a healthy kick. His eyes rose to meet her cool green ones, his hand came up to stroke her cheek, kissing her softly._

* * *

Fawks sat up straight in bed, her arms came up to hug herself. _'Kami-sama! Why are you torturing me like this!'_

* * *

"Fawkeisha-chan, dinner's ready!" Miyako called knocking on the door to her room. When no one answered, she let herself in, she heard the water running in the bathroom. "Fawkeisha-chan, are you taking a shower?" Miyako called, pushing open the door. She was shocked to find Fawks sitting in the shower with all of her clothes still on, the water pouring down on her. "Fawkeisha-chan! Are you alright!" Miyako cried shutting off the water. 

Fawks just sat there, her dull green eyes focused on the wall of the shower. "Come out of there now before you catch a cold" Miyako cooed, dropping a towel over her.

Fawks sat on her bed as Miyako rummaged through the draws of clothes, looking for something suitable for her sister to wear. "Sometimes I just don't know what's gotten into you! Is taking a bath with all your clothes on a new fad?"

Fawks didn't respond, she simply stared blankly into space. Miyako sighed, "You know I never push you, Fawkeisha-chan but I wish you'd talk to me more…as a sister" Miyako pulled out a long T-shirt and sweatpants, when she turned back to Fawks she found tears running down her little sister's face. She was taken aback to say the least, Fawks hadn't cried since the first time she came to Japan when she was four.

"Fawkeisha-chan, what's wrong?" Miyako asked, sitting down next to Fawks on the bed. Fawks turned to look at her, then threw her arms around her older sister. "Oh, sis…!" She sobbed. "There, there Fawks-chan, tell me, is it a boy?"

Fawks looked at her sister in shock, then looked down at her lap and nodded. "Tell me what happened" Miyako coaxed. "Oh, sis…I've done some thing…horrible…my boyfriend…I cheated on him, I didn't mean to! I love him so much and now he won't even look at me!" Fawks sobbed. "…Does this boy share your feelings?" Miyako asked. "Yes, I'm positive!"

"Then he will forgive you…if this boy truly loves you in return he will want you back just as much"

Fawks looked up at her sister. "Go to see him tomorrow, I'm sure he wants to see you" Miyako smiled.

Fawks smiled back, the first true smile she had given in weeks.


	9. A love repaired

Sessho-maru stood by the bone eater's well gazing off into the horizon.

_Flashback…_

"_Where is Fawks-chan?" Sessho-maru asked. "She went back home awhile ago…" Miroku replied. "You care to tell us what's going on around here? Fawks said you two had and argument, and why did you remove your mark from her!" Inu-yasha barked. "That is none of your concern Inu-yasha" Sessho-maru said beginning to leave._

"_Wait Sessho-maru!" Kagome began. He glanced back at the miko. "I go to school with Fawks-chan, she seems really depressed over this, I'm worried about her, before she met you she was sad, but nothing like this! Whatever happened, please, you've got to make up with her!"_

_Sessho-maru regarded her with mild interest before turning and striding away. _

…_End flashback_

Sessho-maru's attention was drawn back to the well by a familiar scent. Fawks lifted herself up out of the well, she was shocked to see the person who was waiting for her. "Sessh…Sessho-maru!"

"So you have returned…" he said coldly. Fawks gazed down at her feet, "Inu-yasha and everyone still need me, Kagome-chan was really worried about me…"

Her eyes came up and locked with Sessho-maru's. "Sessho-maru…I'm sorry…for hurting you…I left because I was angry with myself and I thought I could live without you but I can't…" Fawks began. Sessho-maru pressed a finger to her lips, a soft smile graced his features. He leaned down claiming her lips in a passionate kiss, Fawks moaned softly, melting underneath his lips.

* * *

Gazing into Kanna's mirror, Naraku scowled. _'You are a strange one, Sessho-maru, I was certain you would have killed the woman for betraying you, but instead you abandoned her, then crawled back to her like a love sick puppy…Does this Fawks girl have some power over demons I don't know about? Or could Sessho-maru truly be in love with her…?'_

* * *

Sessho-maru pulled Fawks into his arms, running his claws through her hair. Fawks sighed in contentment. "You should return to my brother…" He sighed, releasing her. Fawks nodded.

"But…there is still the matter of our mating to revalidate"

Fawks looked up at him a light blush shading her cheeks, Sessho-maru gave her a sardonic smile. "I will come to fetch you tonight" With that he was gone.

Fawks smiled to herself.

'_Thank you…'_


	10. Make up

**Okay people, there's a lemon in this chapter**

**Nothing really intense and detailed but good enough**

**SO YOUNG CHILDREN, SHOO!**

**SCAT!**

**SHEILD YOUR YOUNG INNOCENT EYES!**

That night was of the full moon, Inu-yasha and the others sat around the camp fire. "I hope Fawks-chan is okay, she just walked off…" Kagome began. "I'm sure she's just fine, she seemed much happier then before" Sango noted. "Maybe she and Sessho-maru made up already" Miroku stated. "I…can only hope…"

* * *

"Nervous?" Sessho-maru asked.

"A little…" Fawks blushed.

"I'll be gentle…"

Moonlight drifted in through the window of the abandoned temple, highlighting the two forms. Fawks gasped as when he took her, starting out at a slow steady pace. "I…love you…" She whispered. Sessho-maru gazed down at the young girl beneath him. Her long raven hair fanned out around her head like a dark halo, her cheeks were tinted pink with excitement.

But they weren't alone, outside the hut stood Bankotsu, he listened to the couple enjoying one another. His brows furrowed, _'Damn that demon!'_

The two coupled several times before laying down to rest. Sessho-maru licked the blood from his mates shoulder. "Do you hate me?"

He stopped, pulling away to look at her, Fawks stared at him with teary green eyes. "No…" He sighed, taking her into his arms. "I could never hate you…"

Fawks cuddled with in his arms. "My name isn't really Fawks…" she started. "Really?" Sessho-maru stated in mild curiosity. "It's Fawkeisha…my mother gave it to me… since she died I never told anyone my real name…"

Sessho-maru nuzzled his nose into her neck. "It matters not…you are still my mate"

"I like the sound of that…" Fawks purred.

"Fawks…"

"Hmm?"

"…I love you, too"

Fawks looked up into his amber eyes, a soft smile came to her lips. She kissed him with all the love she possessed.

'_Thank you, Sessho-maru, thank you for loving me…'_

* * *

Bankotsu trekked deeper into the forest, back to mount Hakurei. _'I swear I will kill that dog demon and take back Fawks-chan!'_


	11. Revenge and a happy ending

"Hey Fawks-chan where were you last night?" Kagome asked. "With Sessho-maru" Fawks replied, nonchalantly. "You mean, you guys made up?" Kagome smiled. "…You…could say that…" Fawks blushed, remembering everything that had transpired between them the night before. "Smells to me like they did a little more then make up…" Inu-yasha began lazily.

Fawks glared at him, "Inu-chan…"

Inu-yasha quickly shut his mouth.

* * *

Sessho-maru walked through the forest with Rin Jaken and Ah-Un. "Where did you go last night, Sessho-maru-sama, Rin was worried"

Sessho-maru gave no reply. "Watch your tongue Rin!" Jaken bellowed. _'Oh, Lord Sessho-maru, you took the wench back, but it is so unlike you to be so forgiving…'_

Sessho-maru stopped, his eyes became fixed on the figure in front of him. It was Bankotsu, Banryu was slung over his shoulder, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "Jaken, take Rin someplace safe…" Sessho-maru directed. "Y…yes, my lord" The imp jumped on Ah-Un's back in front of Rin and flew the dragon away.

Sessho-maru drew the Tokijin, glaring at the human in front of him. "Why do you wish to fight me? Could it be something personal perhaps?"

"Shut up!" Bankotsu brought down his halberd in an attempt to slice the Inuyoukai in half but Sessho-maru blocked with the Tokijin. "You are not worthy of her love!" Bankotsu roared. "Heh, that is what I was to say to you, Fawks-chan has chosen, and the one she chose to be with, sadly, isn't you" Sessho-maru smirked. He forced Bankotsu back. "DAMN YOU!" Bankotsu yelled, going in for another attack.

Suddenly the air around him began to glow. "Dammit, Naraku, I'm not finished here yet!" Bankotsu yelled. But it was too late, he disappeared, leaving behind the scent of flowers and spring water. Sessho-maru sheathed his sword, going off to find Jaken and Rin.

**There ya go**

**Everything worked out**

**And as you should know Inu-chan kills Bankotsu**

**So Fawks and Sessho-maru are free to love eachother and have lots of half dog half dragon pups**

**How wonderful!**

**R&R**

**R&R**

**R&R!**


End file.
